Taken
by Hotspoiledprincess12
Summary: Bella and Jessica get kidnapped while walking home from the movies. Bella's Dad Charlie is an Ex-Mafia Boss. Now Bella has to use everything her dad taught her to become free again. Who will save them? Will there be a Happily Ever After? Non-Cannon
1. Kidnapped

**An;I OWN NOTHING!**

Bella POV

Its hard being a 15 year old. Whats even harder is being the daughter of a Mafia boss.

Well Ex Mafia Boss

And since he is/was one he taught me what to do in drastic situations and how to act.

Things are alright now between my dad and i but they could be better, it all started when my mom died 6 years ago.

For some reason my dad cant seem to let it go. I've learned to cope with it.

I still remember that day.

_*** FLASHBACK***_

_Bella 6 years ago ( 9 years old)_

_I was waiting in front of school for mommy. today we made necklaces out of candy!_

_I cant wait to show mommy what i made. It was a Heart shapped candy necklace. I knew i was gonna eat it. i just wanted her to see it first._

_Mommy was running late which is weird cause shes always on time. I looked left and right wondering where she is._

_A car pulled up next to me and i thought it was mommy but to my disappointment it was Garrett. _

_Now dont get me wrong i love Garrett hes so funny and hes like a brother to me. but hes not Mommy._

_"Hey. Get in kiddo." he said with a sad smile._

_I got in the backseat. _

_"Garrett. wheres mommy?"_

_he didnt answer at first i could tell something was wrong._

_"Wait till you see your dad he;ll tell you."_

_I waited and the car ride seemed to take forever till we reached the house._

_"Daddy!" I yelled and ran into him he had a sad smile on his face. _

_i could tell he had been crying._

_"Daddy" i whisperd "Whats wrong"_

_He took a deep breath then said "I want you to know. Your mother loved you very much."_

_"What happed where is she?" _

_"Bella. Your mom is gone." He started crying again._

_"Gone? Gone where" i squeaked. Tears showed up in my eyes._

_"Bella your mom is in heaven," _

_I knew what that meant and i went full on crying i was angry how could she just leave me like that. I ran to my room and flopped on the bed. i destroyed the candy necklace i had made. I didnt want to see it anymore._

_*** END OF FLASHBACK***_

That was a hard day for me but i moved on with my live.

Jessica and i were going to the movies tonight so i had to get ready,

I chose a brown tank top with black skinny jeans, As always my phone was in my pocket.

"Bella you ready?" Jessica asked coming up the stairs.

She had the key to the house

"Yea lets go."

As we walked down the drive way. I had a feeling i forgot something but i just overlooked it.

It was quiet on the streets of Chicago for a saturday night.

I heard more than one voice behind me before i could turn around and do something i was knocked over the head with something i couldnt register what it was.

Before i passed out i heard Jessica scream and fall next to me.


	2. Awakening

Bella POV

When i woke up my head was throbbing. I wanted to scream but Dad always told me

_"when you in a situation like this unless ur out of their sight and reach its not smart to scream."_

And my wrists were in burning pain because of the rope they used to tie me up.

So i just stayed quiet. i streched my neck to look out the window .We were in what i think it is a warehouse in the woods.

I saw Jessica was awake looking around francailly. She was about to scream,

"Jess! Dont!" i told her

"Why? Someone might hear us and help!"

"Were in the forest probably miles from people screaming will just make things worse!"

"Bella. Whats gonna happen? Are we gonna die?"

"i dont know." we just stayed quiet.

I just sat there, looking at the ceiling. until i heard a door open. Jessica and i pretended to be like we were still knocked out. i heard their voices.

"When the hell do you think they'll wake up. its been like 3 hours." a voice said.

I could tell it was a guy. Jessica could too. she started shaking.

"i dont know i didnt hit em that hard. they shouldve woken up a while ago."

i squntied my eyes so it still looked like my eyes were completey shut but i could still see.

One of the guys were dark skinned black hair and brown eyes, pretty tall maybe 6'0 and very muscular.

The other one was blonde with a baby face and blue eyes wasnt nearly as muscular as the other one but had somewhat muscles. he was shorter like 5'9

The other one had blode hair blue eyes and light skin. he was taller than his friend. maybe 6'3 he looked famillar.

Then i realized who he was! he was James Hunter, The guy that asked me out freshman year. He was a senior at that time. didnt know why he would want to go out with a freshman. When he asked me out and i said no he wasnt very happy. he looked like he wanted to hit me. after that i stayed away from him but that didnt stop him from following me everywhere. in the hallways, to gym, to the freakin bathroom!

i didnt realize that i opened my eyes completely and i was staring directly at them.

James noticed and stared right back with this creepy smile on his face.

"Look who's awake. Took you long enough." James said

"James what do you want." I asked him just getting straight to the point.

"Well after you turned me down, i decided i would get you weather u liked it or not."

After that Jessica woke up and stared at them. the baby faced boy just stared at us. while the other one was checking out his muscles flexing every 5 second.

"James look if u want me then let Jess go"

"No i dont think i will let her go. she might rat us out. and if she does get out of here, it wont be alive."

He said twirling the blade he had in his hand like a baton.

Jess started crying.

"But this has nothing to do with her.!" i shouted at him

"Dont raise your voice at me! it wouldve been better if you just went to the movies alone but u had to bring her so your fault, Shes in it so whatever happens happens!" He almost yelled and walked away. The baby faced boy and the other one linged for a minute, before james yelled.

"Laurent! Mike! Get your asses in here now!" They quickly followed james,

Jessica was full on crying. she just wouldnt calm down.

"Jessica it;ll be okay calm down."

Little did i know it was not gonna be okay.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter i deiced to wrote it before i went to my friends house its her birthday today. There will be no rape. but there will be murder,**

**Anyways**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Attemped Escape

Bella POV

We've been here for i dont know how long. Jess and i have been figuring out ways to get out of here and were gonna try it today. I managed to cut the ropes on my wrists but i still had my hands behind my back to make it look like there still tied. I untied Jessicas ropes too.

I have only one thing to say.

James is a moron! He left the window open. not open wide but enough for us to slip through. I realized yesturday that both of us still have our phones on us and thank sweet baby jesus that we both put it on silence before we left.

It was nighttime maybe 12 am. i heard snores of James Laurent and Mike so i knew they were asleep.

"Jess c'mon this is our chance!"

We both climbed up i was outside already. i was helping jessica get out when suddenly like in the horror movies the stupid girl trips. Only she didnt trip on her feet she tripped on the stool that was in front of her making a loud **bang**.

I knew our plan failed cause suddenly the snoring stopped and i heard running footsteps. See now most people would run and leave her behind and i would do that too;. but i've been best friends with her since 2nd grade. I grabbed her hand and tried to haul her threw the window. She was almost out her upper part was out but her lower part was still in. We were almost out then i heard _his _voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" James screamed

"Theyre Escaping!" Mike answerd his question

" I outta hit you! I know there escaping dumbass!" James yelled at mike

while they were arguing Jessica and i managed to get out and we ran for the woods.

then i heard Laurent

"Uhhhh Guys did we get this dinner to go?"

"No why?" James asked

"Cause there it goes!" **(AN: Its a line from the lion king i had to put it in here! Lol!)**

We werent that far cause we didnt know the area and we were close enough to hear the door of the warehouse burst open and feet chasing after us. we quickly picked up our pace.

We decided to hide behind a humongous tree.

"Jess!" i whisperd "Your phone has a tape recorder right?"

"Yea why?"

"Turn it on so we can record what happens"

She got out her phone and turned it on. Her phone was midnight blue while mine was black.

"Whos this we have hiding here?" I heard james whisper behind me.

I screamed and jessica and i tried running but laurent caught us,

James looked at us like he was gonna kill us. He had the kinfe in his hands and gasoline and a match,.

_What the hell! why do they have that what r they gonna do with it?_

Oh shit we are so screwed!

**"**So who wants to die first?" James asked

Something my dad said popped in my head,

_IF your gonna beg for ur life, Make it beliveable._

i was about to talk but Jessica beat me to it.

"Please were sorry dont hurt us!" she was crying like there was no tomorrow

Remeber make it beliveable. "Please dont hurt us well never run away again were so sorry. We werent thinking stright. Please dont hurt us!" i said crying like a baby that wanted their candy,

I should be an actress.

"Maybe we should teach these girls what will happen when you try to run away.:" James said

I didnt like where this was going.

Laurent put Jessica down but held me in place,

_What are they doing?_

Jessica was about to run.

"Hey i see you stay where u are." James said

It was deadly quiet. Until James flashed in front of Jessica and started beating her.

"James! Stop! Your gonna kill her!"

He didnt listen he beat her up so bad you couldnt even reconize her face anymore. from what little i could see she had a black eye and blood coming from her mouth. She was knocked out

James got the gasoline and the matches.

I knew what he was doing

"JAMES! Stop okay! We'll never run again dont do it!"

He looked at me then poured the gasoline all over her. and Lit the match and lit her on fire.

Ill never forget the agonizing scream she let out. Tears were pouring out of my eyes non stop. i cant belive they did that. Cold Hearted Basterds.

My eyes went from the fire that jessica was in to the ground

"Mike. get the stuff and lets go. we cant stay here anymore after this." Mike did what he was told

My head was still down and i was still crying my eyes out. James came close to me. and before i could register what he was doing he slapped me across the face with so much force i fell to the ground with blood coming out of my mouth.

Then he punched me in the face, I thought he was gonna kill me too.

"Im not gonna kill you. just teach you a lesson."

He punched me again i was on the verge of passing out. Then he got his knife and cut my cheek, the smell of blood filled my nostreils.

And all i saw was darkness.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! James is crazy i know. Oh and i wanted to say this James and them dont know that Charlie is a mafia boss. **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! POLL UP!

**AN: SORRY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I WILL I PROMISE! BUT I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS STORY. **

**DONT REVIEW THIS I WILL REPLACE THIS WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. LIKE REALLY SOON.**

**VOTE. AND ILL HAVE THE CHAPT UP SOON!**

**SORRY AGAIN!**

**Hotspoiledprincess12**


	5. Murders and Schools

**AN : thank u all for voting and im still srry about not updating. PS. The Cullens arent coming in the story for a while. its just Bella. and the three stouges.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Bella POV

I imagined opening my eyes and being in my room and this is all a horrible nightmare. but unfortunatley that wasnt the case.

I woke up in a totally differnt place , i think its a house or something im not sure. all i know is that im in a normal room with a bed , bathroom and everything and 2 windows . they didnt bother tieing up my hands again so i was able to go to the bathroom. i really had to go. i caught a glimpse in the mirror and i looked so bad i scared myslef.

I had a purple eye , faint bruising on my cheek and a cut on my other cheek. i also had a busted lip and my hair looked like a yetti; My clothes were stained with dirt and blood

I was gonna wipe the dry blood off my face but then just decided to wash my whole face. when i was done i looked in the mirror again and i look slightly better.

I remember Jess and i started crying uncontrolabley. I guess my crying alerted them and I heard footsteps and _their_ voices coming closer i didnt know what to do so i just went back to the bed and pretended to be asleep. which wasnt very convincing since i was still somewhat crying.

_How long was i out?_

i heard the door open

"Get up i know ur not sleeping." Laurent said

i didnt feel like getting beat up again so i just did what he said.

"Come downstairs James is waiting for you."

"Why doesnt he come up here?"

"the answer to that question is another black eye"

Oh. i diffently didnt want another one of those.

i got up and went downstairs to find Mike and James arguing.

"Mike you retard! U called the Freakin Police?" James yelled **(AN: i usually dont like dropping the F bomb. Even in reality. so i use Freakin insted.)**

I have come to the conclusion, Mike is my new best friend. Metoforicially speaking anyway.

"Yes i did! it wasnt supposed to go this far! U never said anything about Killing anybody! This has spiraled outta control man!" Mike Yelled right back

"Oh. Okay. So calling the police was the best answer to u? are u aware that ur in this too and u had a part in this so ur goin down too. Jail isnt fun for feble guys like you trust me!"

All the blood from Mikes face drained and he turned abnormally pale. By looking at him you could tell he didnt think his plan through, But then he beamed like he had an secret to hide

"I didnt kill anyone. i was just a harmless bystander and when they go through the evidince they;ll find ur fingerprints not mine, and if they put her on the stand to testify , You'd find yourself behind bars. I may get a couple years but you my friend will get the Life sentance." Mike said

_Someones been watching Law and Order._

James face changed from thinking he had mike beat to pure anger.

"You wont be able to do anything, if your not alive to see / witness it." James seethed

"What do u mea-"

Before Mike could finish his sentance james shot him in the forehead. the sound made me drop to the ground and crindge.

I look up from my fetal position and see mike with his blue eyes still open with blood rushing out of his forehead. his eyes are lifeless. i know he was part of this situation but nothing like James he stuck up for me he tired to help and thats better than nothing. i close his eyes. and just sit their for like 8 seconds until i hear james.

"We have to go NOW! Asshole ova here alerted the police and there on there way." James grabbed my arm and dragged me off the floor and through the backdoor.

Laurent just stared at Mikes body.

"Laurent!" James yelled knocking Laurent outta his death filled trance.

"Unless u wanna end up like mikie ova there you'll do as i say! Now lets go!"

Laurent followed behind us and James practically threw me over the fence that seperated the house from the woods.

I had a quick thought to run but i didnt wanna get beat up again so i deicded to stay put and wait for them to climb over.

Laurent came right after me and James climbed over like it was nothing

_Monkey that boy is._

"C'mon lets go. I have the perfect place to go that can hide us for a while."

James is practically talking to himself cause Laurent looks like hes in deep thought and im just unresponisive at this point.

when were halfway into the woods i hear the police sirens close in on the house.

_How long ago did Mike call the police? GREAT! we live in a world where pizza comes faster than the police! _**(An: no offence to police people.)**

It was an somewhat relaxable silence between all of us until Laurent just had to break it.

"James. That wasnt cool. You didnt have to shot Mike. What are we gonna do now!"

"Yes i did have to shoot that freaker cause he was gonna get all of us locked up, and ill tell u what were gonna do. were not gonna get caught thats what were gonna do. I was thinking about disguses like me going brunette and Bella going blonde.

_Like hell i am!_

"But then i realized that they;re not just go to the school and hide there until spring breka is over, Laurent its not so bad! stop acting like a pussy! Look Bella is acting more mature about it and thats sad!"

_Do u really want me to open my mouth and speak?_

"Im not a pussy! im just stating that what u did was really stupid!"

"Yea yea. guess what i dont care.

The rest of the walk was very tiring. my body was so tired i couldnt walk anymore so James picked me up and piggy backed me the whole way.

We. Well they kept on walking till we saw the school start to come into view.

Somehow James managed to unlock the front doors. he set me down and told Laurent to go into the gym and get some rope. Then he lead me down the hallway

_I dont wanna know what that is for!_

The rope burns were still fresh on my wrists and i knew if he tied me up again the briusing would take longer to heal.

_If i lived._

He opend the door to the girls bathroom and pushed me into the corner.

I was about to scream hoping an Janitor or someone would hear me but before sound could come out of my mouth james said

"Nobodys here. Janitors dont come until the week before school and by then well be gone. you might as well accept the fact that your never gonna get away from me and ill follow you where ever you go. you think jail can keep me away from you? Think again."

He said and at the same time Laurent came in with the rope and james grabbed it out of his hands and tied my hands up.

After my hands were tied he pushed me on the floor in my little corner.

"You better not go anywhere."

_James. Really. Where the hell would i go!_

Im surrounded by Dumbasses i swear.

"Dont do anything u may reget either."

Laurent and Him left leaving me all alone.

I feel like im in solitary confindment. And lemme tell you its not fun at all

They didnt come back the rest of the day. when it was pitch black it was so dark i couldnt even see in front of me. I countiulessly had the thought that i was alone in the whole school.

Then the door opend and my eyes stung like shit!

James came close and gave me a bag of cheetoes and left.

_How the hell am i supposed to eat this?_

Then he came back

"Forgot you were tied up."and untied me

Im going to spell this out cause it just HAS to be done.

D.U.M.B.A.S.S

Dear god i have never met anyone like this! Except my cousinn Kyle but he does it on purpose.

After im done eating and licking all the cheese off my fingers he ties my hands up again. i hiss cause the pain is really bad.

He just stares at me and leaves.

Soon i fall into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Longest chapter i ever wrote man! And ill update sooner. But only if you Review. ;)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW!**


	6. Confessions and Unholdable Bladder

`**AN: Sorry again for not updating but i have something bad to tell u. its not gonna get anybetter well i guess until school starts and my mom took away my laptop cause she thinks im not sleeping. so i had to beg my dad to give it back, im writing this until they get back from the movies. Sorry and ill update still but slower.**

Charlie POV

2. Weeks. 2 Weeks thats how long Bella has been missing. its been horrible i promised Renee I would protect Bella with my life and i failed her. I havent been able to sleep at all. and im pretty sure Renee wouldnt be happy to know i went back to my Mafia boss ways. But i have to find Bella somehow. Why rely on the police when i have "extended" connections. I never told Bella that i was supposed to be in that car crash insted of her mother. i never had the guts to tell her. Im afraid she'll hate me.

While i was thinking i recived a phone call from Garrett i picked up on the first ring

"What! Did you find her? Is she alright?"

"Sorry Charlie we havent found her yet. But trust me we will"

I hung up the phone. Im on the edge right now i cant even go to GIANT without snapping at somebody.

I've come to the conclusion. I'll find her myself.

Bella POV

I woke up sweating like there was no AC at all. which there wasnt. the ropes cut into my wrists like a knife , my clothes were dirty stained with blood and dirt. And to top it off the damn sink wouldnt shut up. the water kept on dripping.

"Shut up!" I said weakly

_Talking to sinks now are we Bella? Brink of insanity_

It kept dripping.

"Shut UP!" I yell

And i push my sore legs up off the floor and go over to the sink and turn it off with my teeth, I guess my stomach couldnt take the sudden movement and i threw up cheetos and blood all over the sink.

"Ugh. Thats disgusting."

Just then the door opens reveling a very pissed of James.

"Can you please Shut the hell up!" He yelles in my face and pushs me back into the corner

"James. i dont know how much longer we can hide out here. the police are too close to us and i checked their about 6 mile radius so we cant go anywhere. We cant hide forever sooner or later their gonna find us and-" He couldnt finish cause james pulled out his knife a secret way of telling him to shut up.

James was about to speak but i cut him off

"My dad will find you. And i promise you, you'll beg for you life." I said

James face turned red and he stalked over to me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Listen here. Do you really think im afraid of Daddy? Hell no i wish he would come it'll be the last thing he ever does.

I know its abnormal but i chuckled

"Trust me. Your wish is about to come true."

"Really? Oh well then i guess were just gonna have to get rid of you then. Laurent i know your dad has a gun in your shed. Go get it."

"Boy are you crazy? Theres a lock on the door and hes the only on that has the key!"

"Get something sharp and cut it, you dont have to worry about anything. Your parents are out of town anyway."

"Yea but what am i supposed to say when they get back HUH?"

"Say. There was a fox and you had to get the gun and shoot it."

"If i get caught man i swear your comin down with me."

"Yea Yea Mozzle Mozzle."

After Laurent left James just sat there and stared at me. Like the creeper he is.

"What?" i asked rudley

He just countiued to stare and a creepy smile crept up to his face.

!#!#$!$$#

Laurent POV

Little dirty blonde haired pretty boy! who the hell does he think he is! I still cant wrap my head around Mikes death. He was one of my best friends. We known each other since 3rd grade. I felt the sting of tears come to my eyes. I wiped them away quick so i could still see the road.\

Unlike James i knew Bella's dad was a Mafia boss cause my dad used to work for him. Bella and i didnt know each other. Thank God. But i didnt bother telling james cause i really didnt feel like it i mean if he got caught i could just say i got kidnapped too. Which i know that lie probably wouldnt go that far but its worth a shot.

I could call the police and turn James in. But then i would get locked up too. Im surprised though Bella is really strong cause if i were a girl-

Lemme not finish that sentance. I pull up at my house. i just go straight to the garage that has the closet where my dads gun is.

I still cant belive im doing this!

Just as im about to get the shards and open the closet i feel a hand behind me on my sholder.

I turn around and i could've sworn i wet myslef.

_Oh Shit! Jesus why me!_

**AN; I know u all might hate me for leaving it there and barley updating but It is what it is. **

**Ill try to update more i promise.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Savior

Emmett POV

I Could not't belive it. I really couldn't't. Bella was missing , Everybody knew about it , It was all over the news. I finally had the guts to ask her out and this shit comes up. Just my luck. I had noticed Bella when i was in GIANT with Esme.

_Flashback _

_I was going down the isle with cookies in it. Hey im a football player , i gotta eat. Right when i was about to grab the cookies i accidently bumped into someone. Like not a little shove , A football tackle bump. Esme always said i get overly excited about useless things. _

_"Oh crap. Im sorry." _

_"Its fine. Really. No blood no foul." She said _

_When she turned around i really could't belive my eyes. She was the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. She had Long dark brown hair that stopped mid back with Light brown eyes , She had a heart shaped face and legs that made them look like they went on forever and a well portioned chest if i do say so myself. And her voice was like heaven bells. _

_I forgot i was staring at her and i had to come up with something to say quick! Before i made an even bigger fool of myself. _

_"My names Emmett by the way." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it. _

_"Bella." When she touched my hand i felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. _

_"Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I put on the Cullen charm. _

_And i was rewarded with a beautiful blush that graced her cheeks. _

_I felt like we were in our own little supermarket. We were just staring into each others eyes until my little bubble popped and Esme just HAD to call me. _

_"Emmett Come on lets go!" _

_"Uh Mom! im kinda talking to someone here!" _

_"No. its okay My dads probably looking for me anyway, It was nice meeting you!" And with that she walked away._

_End of flashback _

I was so mesmerized by meeting her i forgot to ask her what school she went to. i knew she was younger than me and i knew she did't go to my school i would've noticed her. Also with Edwards ways if she went to school i would've seen her somewhere. Its not east being the step brother of a player.

The ways girls just throw them selfs at him. its ridiculous. I mean girls throw them self at me too but i don't make out with them 2 at a time, i don't change girls every week. And what makes me even more sick is when he brings them home! Those days i don't sleep at all. I either have to blast my headphones or blast my computer.

But he only brings them home when Esme and Carlisle Are Not't home. Enough about Edward back to Bella. I wonder what he favorite color is. What her favorite movie is. and If she has a boyfriend. She better not! She's mine.

I have no idea where this Possessive side is coming from but i like it. Ever since that day i haven't been concentrating on anything. Not football which i love like a wife. And i barley eat now. Esme has been worried about me asking me if im okay. No im not okay. All i have been able to think about is Bella and her in a white dress walking down the isle. I know i only have known her for 10 seconds but i feel like i'have known her for a lifetime. When i love i love hard. Which is why im beating the shit out of Laurent. I noticed something was wrong when James and him did not show up for summer football practice.

Its held across the field from the school so when i went to go get a drink of water i overheard James telling Laurent to go get his dads gun someone that he's not scared of their dad or something. Im usually not the nosey type but i wanted to see who he was talking to so when i looked through the bathroom window i could not belive my eyes.

James was holding Bella up by her collar. She looked tired and dirty. I put two and two together and realized that James and Laurent kidnaped Bella and killed Mike. I mean i didn't like Mike not at all but i dont think he deserved to die this early in his life. Knowing this i wanted to bust in there and take James and Laurent down. But instead i used the brain god gave me and waited till Laurent left and i followed him back to his house.

I think he could tell someone was behind him cause i could of sworn i saw a little yellow liquid come from the bottom of his pants. Thats just nasty!

I didnt even give him the time to turn around i just started wailing on him. There was blood everywhere. i had half a mind to kill him with his father's gun but i decided against it. No matter what i will not be responsible for another persons death no matter how much i want to kill him.

I left Laurent on the floor a puddle of blood surrounding him, i didnt beat him enough to kill him so he should be fine.

Now back to James. as i went back to the school i made sure to be as quiet as possible , when i was standing outside the door where Bella and James were i called the police. I told them that i found her and that Laurent was at his house.

I waited till James was turned around and i bust open the door with a big_ BANG_ which i could see through the corner of my eyes startled Bella.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen!" James sneered

He never really liked me. Because i have more muscle and im a better football player than him.

"Im here to get Bella." Before i gave him a chance to respond i punched him in the face with so much force that his back banged into the bathroom sink. I didnt give him a chance to recover i just kept on punching anywhere i could. He put his hands up trying to block my hit which was really unsuccessful. After James was properly knocked out i went to Bella praying to god that shes okay.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yea. Aren't you the boy from Giant? umm Emmett i think?"

I chuckled but inside i felt a tinge of pain.

_How can she forget me? She didnt forget u dumb ass she almost did though._

"Yea thats me. I called the police and there on there way, Let me untie you."

I untied her and i suddenly got angry all over again she had bright red rope marks around her wrists. Before i could say anything she forcefully wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" She sobbed into my neck.

I didnt like seeing her cry. My girl should never cry.

"Its no problem i would do it again in an heartbeat."

We heard the sirens outside signaling the police were here. She didnt let go of me. Until she saw her dad thats when she let go of me. I missed her warm body near mine.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me." Bella's dad said and handed me his phone number.

"Thank you and it was nothing."

Before they drove off Bella rushed back to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went back to her dad. I could feel the blush coming and i never blush. and i mean ever.

My hand slowly went up to touch the spot she kissed. Oh how i feel like a 13 year old boy that just got his first kiss. Don't get me wrong i have kissed girls before but only Bella could make me feel this way.

I went home with a big grin on my face.

**AN; Hope you all liked that chapter. Most of you thought Charlie was gonna save her. well lets just say i gave you the run around. :]**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

They make me happy.

**OH PS.! IF anyone has ANYTHING for me to read please dont hesitate to ask me! Anything with Dark Obsessive Posessive Edward ill be more than happy to read! PLEASE!**


	8. New School

Bellas Point of view

Its been two weeks since Emmett saved me. Im begining to have more then friend feelings toward him. i highly doubt he feels the same way.

Since he found me we've been best friends. we talk to each other till AM time and were always texting or with one another .

I havent been to his house yet I want to though , i wanna see what it looks like. He told me he has a brother. But alas i have never met him. He told me i dont want to and im guessing thats a bad sign. I know his dad from the hospital he's the one that fixed the scrapes and cuts and briuses on my face. And from what Emmett has told me his mom is a interior designer.

Emmett was coming over and i knew he loved to eat. Well thats kinda an understatement. He Absolutly ADORDED Food! He eats like this is his first meal! I wonder how he doesnt get fat. I wonder if his mother feeds him at home.

Im surprised Charlie didnt care that a boy was over all the time. it's probably because he saved me. I heard the doorbell ring and actually jumped up from the couch to go get the door knowing it was Emmett.

When i opened the door i expected to only see Emmett but i saw a tall blonde haired guy with ice blue eyes next to a very petite dark haired girl that had grey eyes they were both smiling warmly at me, while i stood there. Like a dumbass.

"Hey Bella!" He bellowed "Can we come in? Too late im comin in anyway."

Before he walked completely pasted me he had enough sense to tell me who the hell i was looking at!

"Oh crap sorry. This is Alice" He pointed to the petite girl "And this is my best friend Jasper."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jasper said. I could hear a southern accent in his voice.

"Nice to meet you too."

Before i could turn my head to look at Alice she already literally jumped on me and hugged me with so much force that it caused me to back up a few steps.

"Oh My Gosh! So your Bella Emmett keeps talking about! He's right your are beautiful! I have a feeling were gonna be best friends!"

"Thank you. And Emmett talks about me?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Emmett came out of nowhere and stuffed cheetos in her mouth trying to shut her up obviously.

"I will find out Emmett" i whispered to him.

"Good Luck" Emmett said

After our greetings and shit we played some Guitar Hero that of course Emmett won. After basically cleaning out my fridge and playing WII sports we all decided to call it a night. Emmett wanted to stay until Charlie came but i told him it was fine. it took 20 minutes to convince the dude!

After i closed and locked the door i let my mind wander.

I dont really know when Charlie was coming back. or if he was coming back at all. He had a tendency to do that i never asked what he did and i dont really wanna know. Charlie has been telling me he's thinking about becoming a Mafia boss again.

Personally the postive is that were going to be protected but the negitive is that our life and our loved ones will always be in danger and everyone we care about will have a target on their backs. I dont know what to tell him.

My relationship with Emmett is just on a friend level. I want to take it up a notch like if Emmett asked me out i would totally say yes but im afriad to voice my feelings because if he doesnt feel the same way then i become humiliated and things become awkward.

The front door closing disturbed my thinking.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said

"Hey Dad how was whatever you were doing."

"It was annoying."

"What were you doing dad?" i asked in a dull voice

"I was at your aunt Valentina's house, Im telling you that women can talk!"

"I know right! Im happy i didn't go."

"Speaking of school"

"Nobody was speaking of school." i said

" I know but i have been thinking that you should transfer to Emmetts school. I see how much time you guys spend together and yea."

"Is this up for negotiation?"

"No not at all. Plus i already enrolled you, you start Monday actually."

"Well then. Okay."

"Thats it? Okay?"

"Yea okay! Im fine with it."

And with that i ran up the stairs . I didnt want to show it but i was estatic on the inside now i get to see Emmett everyday! I couldnt contain my joy as i grabbed my phone and texted Emmett.

**Emmett Guess What!**

_Pizza Hut is giving away free Pizza as we speak!_

**Is that all you think about? FOOD? :(**

_Im Sorry. Whats up?_

_**My dad said im coming to your school now! :D**_

_COOL! Now we can see each other all the time!_

**I know right! Whats your school like?**

_Its pretty normal except for the rude ass people! And my brother._

**Whats your problem with him?**

_He's a player he doesn't know how to treat women. And it makes me sick! But forget about him. Your coming to my game on Friday right? _

**Wouldnt miss it for anything.** **Im going to sleep now, Ill see you monda**y.

_KK Night._

**Night**.

Monday came surprisingly very quick i was so excited to start a new school i wasnt nervous about new friends cause i already have Emmett , Jasper and Alice.

I pulled up in the parking lot and saw a Pacific Ocean full of kids! I know the line at lunch will be hell!

When i get out of my car suddenly like an alarm went off everybody stared at me then started whispering.

_Weirdos!_

I havent seen Emmett or Alice or Jasper. But i noticed this boy with bronze hair looking at me while making out with a bleach blonde girl.

_Disgusting!_

I quickly walked away and accidently bumped into this girl sending her notebooks everywhere. While people either laughed or well they mostly laughed. We both stared blushing like crazy

"Crap! Im so sorry!" I said

She had hazel eyes behind purple glasses. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail.

"Its fine really. Im just happy i didnt move over that puddle when you bumped into me"

I laughed at that. "Im Bella."

"Angela." She said and we shook hands.

"Can you show me where the office is? i need my schedule "

"Sure follow me."

As we walked into the school i noticed it was a pretty nice school, Kinda huge.

Again i didnt watch where i was going and bumped into this blonde haired girl with enough force to send her to the ground.

Before i could say anything she beat me to it.

"Watch where your going bitch!" And she ran to the bronze haired boy and whispered in his ear. Im guessing she told him what just happened cause they both started glaring at me.

_Oh Joy! First day and i already made enemies! This should be fun!_

**AN: Im sooo Sorry for not updating you dont know how sorry i am. I hate it when authors dont update their stories and look at what im doing. Ill try to update sooner! I promise. REVIEW Please!**


	9. Competition

Bella POV

So far my day has been great. Ahhahaahahhahha Im lying. My day has been crap ! Almost all of the girls give me the stink eye and making rude comments. I dont really care. All of em stay sippin on dat haterade ! (AN : Lololol my friend Abraham told me to put that. )

On my way to 4th period gym i saw the green eyed boy i saw earlier in the morning , Make out with a redhead. The blonde girl whose name i learned was Lauren , was blonde not redheaded.

He must be a player. i thought.

I refuse to be late.

But it doesnt look like theyre going to be stopping anytime soon.

Dont they have to breathe ! Ill ask nicely and see where that gets me.

Umm excuse me. Need to get through. I say .

I know they heard me. And yet they continue like im not even here ! I dont like being ignored.

HEY ! I yell

Finally they stop and look at me like i just said i eat glue or something.

Can you guys move so i can get inside ? Damn !

There both glaring at me at this point.

:You could ve just said Excuse me ! The boy said

I did. Before and just now. Now that we got that settled. MOVE ! I didnt even wait for an answer, i just pushed them aside. I heard one of them call me a bitch but i dont really care.

Now. Im not a mean person. But i do have a smart mouth and i will say what i have to say when i feel like saying it. if anyone has a problem with that , they can move to the left and get to steppin. As i enter the locker room it seems like on command every girl turns and stares at me. I push past them to get to the gym office to get my locker combination.

When i enter the room i see a women with blonde hair green eyes probably 30 to 35 kinda chubby staring mindlessly at a computer.

Excuse me. Im Bella Swan. Im new.

Oh hi. Im . Let me look for your locker information.

She reaches next to her and pulls out a white one inch binder that has everyones name in it.

Okay Bella your locker is 18C and your comination is 35-20-2 and were meeting on the basketball courts today. So make sure to change

Thank you.

I find my locker in about 4 minutes. I open it and as i was about to grab my gym clothes . Someone jumped on my back.

The Hell ! I exclaim

HI Bella ! Alice Basically yells.

Oh Alice. Its just you i thought i was gonna have to fight somebody. Whats wrong with you ? Havent your parents ever taught you not to sneak up on someone like that ? I could ve punched you in the face !

All she did was laugh loudly. So loud that girls actually turned around looked at us with What the hell ? Expressions

Im not one to attract attenion to themselfs so i quickly told her to shut it basically.

Alice ! It wasnt even that funny !

I was laughing at that and something Edward told me.

Edward?

Whose Edward? i ask

Oh yeah . you havent met him yet. Ill introduce you at the game tonight.

Oh Yeah ! the games tonight i cant wait to go ! Emmett s playing and i cant wait to see him in his uniform. I bet he looks sexy!

He does look sexy. Alice said

I give her a confused expression then i realized i said that out loud. i can feel my cheeks burning with embarrasment.

No need to worry, We all say things that we werent meant to say sometime period in our lifetime.

C mon lets go, class is starting. I say quickly

*FootBall Game*  
It is cold as shit right now and this hoodie isnt doing any got damn thing for me ! i knew i shouldve listened to Charlie when he told me it was going to get chilly. i didnt know this chilly !

My head also still hurts from gym when i hit myself in the face with the tennis racket. So embarrasing.

Alice & I tried huddiling together for warmth but shes too small im not getting ANY warmth ! shes basically stealing the warmth from me ! Ugh. i wish it was june insted of october.

The game is pretty good. Emmetts a sexy football player the way his uniform clings to all his muscles.

The games almost over. Thank god ! Im not bored or anything but im freezing and i think my lips turned blue.

A boy whose name i learned is Casey threw the ball halfway across the feild. Emmett caught it and now hes running like hell is right behind him. Well hell is technically is right behind him. The guys on the other team are sprinting after him.

GO EMMETT GOOO ! RUN FOREST RUN ! Alice & I Scream at the top of our lungs.

Emmett makes a touchdown and we all jump up screaming to the heavens . Its funny as hell !

Everybody runs onto the feild crowding the players. Alice and i wait for Emmett & Jasper because we wont be able to get through the mob that was surrounding them.

While waiting for emmett i feel a hand on my sholder. I turn around and im met with these striking green eyes.

The Green Eyed Boy I thought

He looked at me up and down and stopped at my chest for a while until i cleared my throat.

Umm can i help you ? I ask

Yes you can. How would you like to help me keep my bed warm tonight ? He asks with a smirk.

Oh now i know for sure hes a player. A dirty player.

How about No. How about i help kick you in the balls ?

Oh i like em feisty.

Before i could respond two strong arms came around me and held me tight.

Back off Edward. This is my girl ! Emmett says with venom in his voice.  
So thats his name. Edward. Wait ! Didnt Emmett say he had a brother named Edward ? And im emmetts girl now ? When did alll this happen !

Then Alice&Jasper appear between the stare off Edward and Emmett are having.

Oh you all have already met. Well we ll just be going then. Alice & Jasper practically scurry away like rabbits.

Emmett and Edward are still glaring each other down and Emmetts hands tighten around me.

I can tell this will not be good.

-  
AN : Sorry for the forever taking update but im not sure about this story anymore. ill see what happens. and HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! 


	10. Moment For Life

**An: People. I. Am. BACK ! But not for long. Lol ! Advanced English is seriously kicking my ass ! New books we have to read , Coming at us left & right ! Im Like Hot Damn ! Plus , I have a boyfriend now. So he s been taking up most of my time. lol. But back to the subject, I ll seriously try my best to update this story more often && Thank you all for the reviews. They make me happy. Lls**

Bella POV

The drive home was pretty intense. I could feel Emmett s anger rolling off of him. And lemme tell you. It was a lot of anger my friend.

After Jasper & Alice left Edward & Emmett continued to have they re glaring competition, Until my dad called saying i better be on my way home because its close to curfew. Personally i think curfews are stupid but i cant change it.

I was to deep in my thoughts to realize Emmett was already at my house and was speaking to me.

"Bella ! Are you even listening to me ?" He asked annoyed

"Oh ! My Bad ! What did you say ?"

"I was apologizing for acting all territorial on you. I had no right , And even though it bothered me , your single & can date whoever you want."

"I accept your apology. But its really not needed. For some reason i like that your protective over me."

I already know i like maybe even love Emmett. But im not going to tell him that, If he doesnt feel the same way then it will ruin our friendship. i dont want that to happen.

Emmett Sighed

"Bella i have to tell you something."

Oh God. Anxiety filled my body. I tried to keep my voice normal, i felt like i was gonna throw up.

"Bella I Really-" Emmett started but didn t get to finish because of my dad.

"Bella you ve been in that car for like what He checked his watch 17 minutes ! C'mon inside"

"Ugh. Dad im coming !" I turn back to Emmett "What did you want to tell me ?" **(An:For some bizzare reason at this part , The song Over My Head By The Fray seemed to fit the setting. So thats the theme song for this part. Lol)**

"Its not important." He said with a sad expression on his face. It broke my heart to see him sad.

"No ! It was important. I gotta go. Text Me okay" I tell him and open the car door to leave

Before i even reach the door to the house , i turn around only to see Emmett speeding away down the street.

"Damn, He drove like a bat outta hell ! Did you guys have a fight or something ?" My dad asked

Oh Father. Sometimes how i wish i could slap you.

"Well i wouldn t know because you came at the wrong time you dumbass !"

I wish i could say that but alas , i cannot.

"Not that i know of. I guess things are just bothering him, I ve had a long day. Im going to bed. G'night dad."

"Night." He said then went back to the football game he was watching.

I walk into my room, turn on my laptop and play Nicki Minaj s Moment For Life featuring Drake and grab my pj s & face cleaner and go into the bathroom.

If your wondering why i change in the bathroom, its because when i was about 12 , i practically had the body of a 15 year old. & My cousin which was 17 at the time walked in on me changing, And instead of closing the door once he realized what he did like a normal human being, He just stared at me , Mouth agape.

Ever since then i ve just had to change in the bathroom where there s a lock on the door. When im done brushing my teeth and changing i walk into my room.

But when i walk into my room, I realize im not alone.

I see a big dark figure in the corner of my bedroom.

Automatically i think someone s going to kidnap me again , The hairs on the back of my neck stand up & i try to run back to the door.

"Bella. Calm Down Its Just Me." Emmett said.

I Breathe a sigh of relief.

"Got Damnit Emmett ! You cant go around sneaking into people's houses !" I hiss at him , Trying to keep the volume low so Charlie wont come upstairs

"Sorry, I just had to tell you what i was going to tell you - before your dad interrupted- and before i lose the courage to do so."

I gulp. "Go On."

"Bella. You may have not noticed but, I have strong feelings for you. And these feelings arent on a friendly level, they re more than that , they ve gotten so strong that i cant hold them inside anymore. what im trying to say is, I Love You Bella. I've Loved you since the day i met you." He declared with an anxious & determined expression on his face.

I knew i liked Emmett. I liked him a lot. But i don t think i love him , Yet. But im afraid he s only saying this because of what happened with Edward. I refuse to set myself up for heart break.

"Your just saying this because of what happened."

"Bella, Im not just saying this because of what happened with Edward. Im sorry i practically kept him a secret but i din t want you to get to close to him , i didn t want you to become one of his dolls. Look into my eyes, You know im not lying to you" **(An: I used the term Doll because you can do whatever the hell you want to a doll. & The way im portraying Edward, He does whatever the hell he wants to the girls he s with. & I changed the song to Moment For Life By Nicki Minaj Featuring Drake. )**

I Looked into his blue eyes and i could tell he seriously did love me and that he wasn't lying.

"Okay i believe you. I seriously like you too Emmett, But im not at the love stage yet but my feelings are strong for you."

"Hell, Thats good enough for me !" He says and comes closer . so close were chest to chest.

His chest was so muscular and well built.

_Someone's been working out_. I thought

Did it get hot in here or is it just me ?

"Now i just have one thing to ask you."

"What?"

"Will You Be My Girlfriend ?" He asks me

MUSIC TO MY FREAKIN EARS !

I try not to sound to eager but i fail ultimately

"Yes !" I practically yell

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

Before i can even register what just happened, Emmett's lips crash onto mine. The kiss is amazing, His lips are everything i ve dreamed of. They re Soft and full. I love the feeling of his lips on mine. His tongue barley touched my bottom lip, He was teasing me, I open my mouth and almost instantly his tounge is massaging mine, exploring my mouth.

_This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time drifting away I m one with the sunsets, I have become alive._

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

Im so in tune with the kiss i didn t realize he picked me up, and automatically i wrap my legs around his waist. Which is kinda hard considering he's way bigger than me.

He carried me to my bed. He layed me down and climbed on top of me . We never broke the kiss. His hands moved up from my legs to my ass, squeezing lightly making me moan softly.

His hands move upward , under my shirt he kept on going up , and up

He suddenly froze because my dad knocked on the door.

"Bells. Turn the damn music down , I thought you were going to sleep !"

"Oh Crap." I whisper "I am, im turning it off right now"

I hear my dad mutter 'Kids & Technology' and walk back down the stairs.

Emmett rolls off me and says

"Im sorry, i just got a little carried away."

"Its completely fine with me but i think we need to take thing slow, I mean i refuse to end up on 16 & pregnant"

"I would never sleep with you without protection, Unless were married of course" - He says and winks at me

_Marriage ? Boyy Please Not anytime soon !_

"I have to go, Otherwise my mom's gonna call me non stop asking where i am, Good Night & Sweet Dreams Babe." He says and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips

"Okay" I sigh, I don't really want him to go but if he must, he must. "Night Baby"

He climbs out the window , surprisingly without cause noise or breaking anything.

Before he disappears into the forest, he blows me a quick kiss then disapears into the dark forest.

I Climb into my bed, under my covers. To happy to go to sleep. i want to tell everyone that Im Emmett Cullen's Girlfriend but then i look at the clock and see 12:00 in neon purple. I decide to wait till Monday.

I stare at the ceiling about to drift to sleep but before i can i receive a text message

**Im Always Thinking About You **

**3 **

**Emmett**

I drift to sleep with a smile on my face.

_I Wish I Could Have This Moment For Life._

**An: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I all try to update more often, Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. Love Yall !**

**Review ! Ps. The "3" Is a heart in computer language. Lls**


	11. Secret Admirer

Emmett POV

Im on cloud 9 right now , i got to kiss the most beautiful i have ever met. Plus she s my girlfriend!

**Yeahh thats right , Back Off Bastards .**

As i walk up the pathway to my house , my mind drifts from Bella , to Edward . He may be my brother , but i wont hesitate to kick his ass if he trys anything with Bella .

When it comes to my women i dont play any games . I enter the house to hear my dad practically screaming at the tv . My dad has two personalities . All through the day , hes nice , quiet , caring etc . But when that clock strikes 7:3O and the game is one , All of that flies out the window . Last time , all i wanted was a couple of chips . when i grabbed for it , Carlise hand flew out , gripped mine in a vice grip & said in a deadly voice Put . It . Down .

After that incident i never touched his food again . talk about lesson learned .

I say hello to him (even though hes not paying attenion) & hug my mom before going upstairs .

As im right in front of my room i feel someone staring , more like glaring , at me . I turn my head to come face to face with Edward . He looks pissed off . His green eyes almost black , he walks toward me until hes in my face . Which is kind of hard since im taller than him .

'Emmett , What the hell do you think your doing ?' he asks

'Uhh , Going into my room?'

'I mean with Bella you dumbass !'

'Oh , You actually know her name ? With all the girls you've been with , thats a surprising accomplishment'

His nostrils flare and his fists ball up .

'And to answer your question , Bella is now my girlfriend . If you have a problem with that , then you can see me .' **(In My School , when someone says see me it means fight me were a weird school . lls)**

His surprised face slowly turns into a creepy sadistic smirk .

"Oh really ? Well , if you plan on keeping her , then i hope your up for competition. Because im not letting her go without a fight." he declares

"Letting her go ? You never had her in the first place !"

My statement made him livid .

He didnt say anything . He just turned around and went back into his room .

What a weird boy .

I went to take a shower , and text bella goodnight .

Before i went to sleep , i knew Edward wouldnt give up. But neither would I . He has something up his sleeve, I just dont know what .

EPOV

I have never felt so much hatred towards my brother in my life. I ve wanted bella ever since she came into my 5th period . Seeing someone as beautiful as herself hit me like a ton of bricks . For once i was nervous. I didnt know how to talk to her , most importantly what to say.

She had the most luscious brown hair that matched her eyes. Her body was on point . she had curves in all the right places and had the most perfect chest . Not those fake overly large chests that i usually see.

I decided it would be best if i just countiued with my life as if she didnt exist. As if she wasnt on my mind 24/7. As if i wished i was with her all the time .

It wasn t until recently that i realized that i was in love with her . Deeply in love . I just didnt know how to show it. I know advancing my player ways was the worst thing i could ve done . But i thought , if she saw how cool i was , and how i have experience , She would like me .

Big Mistake . She stayed away from me like the plague.

I dont blame her. When she saw me making out with Claudia , i thought she would get jealous and come snatch me away from her and claim me as hers .

It was a fools hope , I know.

But instead she looked disgusted , not jealous. She just yelled at us and went inside the locker room. I was angry that she didnt get jealous . Thats why i glared at her .

Now i realize , I ve been stupid . She doesnt want someone like me , that has been with almost every girl in school . I ve went about this all wrong . I shouldve just spoken to her on her first day Now she likes Emmett , She s his girlfriend . She said yes to him .

Its killing me inside that shes not mine . I cant call her MY girlfriend . I can t kiss her lips . I cant care for her . I cant do anything .

Or can i ? Emmett may be my brother , But Im Going To Fight For This Girl .

BPOV

I wake up the next morning to find 2 unread text messages on my phone . The first ones from Emmett .

**Babee , I hope you sleep well , I hope i can see you today ? Maybe go to the movies ?**

That made me smile , I texted back asking what time so i can get ready .

The second text was from an unknown number

**I Dream About You In My Sleep. Your My Only Hold On Reality.**  
**Just Seeing You Makes Me Want To Be A Better Person. I Love You. So Much It Hurts.**  
**- Your Secret Admirer.**

I look at my phone , confused as anything , I dont know who this person may be , But their really sweet .

I quickly jump in the shower , making sure to use my strawberry shampoo & conditioner .

I choose to wear an light off shoulder sweater with blue jeans & my purple polos . **(picture on profile)**

I go downstairs to get a granola bar . My phone vibrates in my back pocket , Thinking its Emmett i look and to my surprise its the unknown number again .

_**Im going to fight for you. No matter what.**_

**AN; Real life . Thats all im gonna say on the updating situation . I hope you guys liked the chapter . if anything confuses you , Inbox me . Im going to make a poll on this story because due to my changed mind set , i dont know who i want bella to end up with ! Pathetic i know -.- I NEED HELP . Someone , ANYONE , Give me something to readd ! PLEASEE . I have absolutely nothing ! Anything with Possessive Edward or Possessive Criminal Edward is fine with me. Thank you so much(:**

**Reviewww Pleasse . You know you wanna(;**


	12. Authors Note !

**After some careful consideration i have decided to delete this story . **

**I have no time for it and i have lost interest it in.**

**I re-read some of the chapters and i think there horrible . **

**i might consider re-writing and posting the chapters and story later in life ,**

**but for right now . Not really ,**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stayed with me during the story .**

**It really meant alott (:**


End file.
